6 Years
by lindsay77
Summary: My smutty little take of today's (10-5-18) JaSam scenes! WARNING: SMUT


We finally got a kiss! Today's scenes inspired a little something out of me. This is what I envisioned happening. I hope they won't get interrupted but true to JaSam form they probably will. It's been a while since I've written smut so I hope you all like it!

* * *

"Hey…" Sam called out as she watched Jason open the door.

"Yeah?" he said turning to face her.

"Thank you for staying." She smiled softly at him.

Jason felt his breath catch at the look on her face. She was so beautiful that it literally pained his heart sometimes. "Anytime." he said back with a smile.

Sam walked closer to him and stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. As her lips bushed his skin, Jason's hand came up and rested at her hip. Sam felt a shot of desire go through her at his touch. She pulled back slightly as his hand pressed firmly on her. Their breath mingled in soft pants as Jason's eyes quickly looked to hers. His heart leaped at the fire he saw in them. Was this really happening? Finally?

He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. The soft feel of them was what he missed so much. A soft moan escaped Sam and Jason took that as conformation she wanted this just as bad.

He took the kiss deeper as he moved, kicking the door shut and pulling her in close. Sam's hand clenched his shirt as she opened for him. Jason traced the seem of her bottom lip driving her crazier that she already was. It had been so long since she had felt this, since she felt like she was burning alive from just a kiss. Only Jason could make her feel this way. Only he had this control over her.

Jason's hand slid down her back and settled back at her hips, pulling her closer so she had no question of what he wanted. Her whole body shivered from head to toe at the familiar feel of his hard cock against her. Jason lifted her up and placed her up against the desk. Setting her firmly on the surface, he pulled back and looked down at her. He lips were swollen form his kiss, her cheeks flush with arousal. They were both panting harshly as he stepped between her slayed thighs, once again leaving not doubt of what he wanted.

Sam brought her hand up along her arm before gliding it down her chest, reviling at the familiar feel of his body. So many memories washed over her at once, so many. She looked up at him telling him without words she wanted this too. Her free hand wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled him back down to her lips. They both moaned loudly as Jason reached for the buttons on her shirt. Sam wrapped her tongue around his as the white shirt slipped down her arms. Jason pulled back from their kiss but didn't leave her long. He tore the black cami off her as Sam reached for the bottom of his black T. She got it off and let her hands roam freely over his chest. Jason pushed her hair off her shoulders and sucked at the spot that made her crazy with lust.

Sam arched her back as the pleasure radiated over her. She felt like she was about to explode. 6 years they had been without each other. 6 years without this. Her hand moved to the back of his head and clenched his hair in her fist, telling him she wanted his mouth back. Jason fused his lips back to hers, reaching down for the top of her pants. He got her out of her boots and pants before pulling back once again to stare at her, still half unbelieving this was real.

Sam smiled up at him and touched his face. He closed his eyes and sighed as that soft caress sent goosebumps through him. Her hand trailed back down his chest as Jason felt his cock swell even harder. He had to have her. He lifted her back in his arms as her legs wound around his waist. He took the stairs 2 at a time before he reached the top. Unable to take another step of her grinding against him, he slammed her back against the wall and reached down to rip at her panties. Sam worked his belt as fast as she could to get his pants undone. The frenzy of their hands and mouths was too much. She pushed his jeans and boxers down just enough to free him. Jason grabbed her wrist in one hand and held them over her head. He looked at her flush face to see the desperation that sully matched his own. His free hand ran up her soft belly to cup her beautiful breast through her bra in his big hand.

Sam closed her eyes at the feel of his rough, strong hand enveloping her sensitive mound. She moaned loud as he pulled at her nipple.

"Jason please…" she begged as her hips moved to their own accord against his hardness.

"6 years…" he whispered along her neck, tugging harder on her nipple. "6 years without you." his lips moved along her jaw to her mouth. He softly brushed his lips over hers before looking deep into her eyes "Not waiting a second more." he finished before thrusting his hips into hers.

Sam threw her head back as she screamed his name. After months of tension and need, they were finally one again. Jason let her hands go, holding on to her hip to anchor her against the wall. He pulled out of her wet, hot center before thrusting back in harder.

"Yes!" Sam moaned as her hand flew to his shoulders and dug her short nail in. She licked her lips when she felt his hot mouth surround her puckered nipple. She slipped one hand to the back of his head, holding him to her as her hips ground into his every thrust. The pull of his mouth even through the lace sent tingles all over her. She couldn't get enough of him!

Jason felt the same and his thrusts became faster and harder. It had been too long and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Sensing his need matching hers, Sam wrapped her legs tighter around him and clenched her hot pussy on him. Jason groaned around her nipple causing a vibration on her.

"Oh, my God!" she moaned loud, clenching her hand harder in his hair. His control slipping, Jason thrust harder against her making her cry out again. He was close and by the feeling of her tightening around him, so was she. He pulled back from her chest and claimed her lips once more. Sam wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on as he took her harder against the wall. Her body went rigid as her sudden release shot through her. She screamed into the kiss as Jason plowed into her one last time following her orgasm.

It went on for what seemed like forever. Their kiss turned soft before Sam finally broke it needing air. Jason's hear fell to her neck as they both tried to catch their breath. Sam moved one hand up to caress the back of his neck, softly gliding her fingers through his hair there. She closed her eyes and the feel of his hot breath against her neck and his hands rubbing against her hips. She opened her eyes when he lifted his head and smiled down softly at him.

"Are you ok? he asked, "Did I hurt you?"

Sam's fingers touched his lips as she shook her head. No able to resist she leaned in and kissed him. Jason kissed her back softly before he felt his need for her start to come alive again. Sam moaned as she felt his cock grow harder inside of her. She wiggled her hips and smiled against his mouth as her growled in response.

Jason pushed away from the wall and walked the few feet to the bedroom. He kicked the door closed and strode to the bed. He meant to set her on it before she somehow reversed them to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed and she stood between his legs. She reached down and took his boots off before helping him out of his jeans and boxers. Jason's hands moved along her body, touching her how he had been wanting to since the day he came home. He settled on the front clasp of her bra, looking up at her as he flicked it open. He pushed it off her shoulders before pulling her forward and latching his mouth around the heavy flesh.

Sam closed her eyes and arched into his mouth. God, she missed this! She missed his touch and the way he manipulated her body like only he could. Placing her hands of either side of his face, she brought his lips back to her for a quick kiss before she dropped to her knees between his legs.

"Sam…" his voice sounded shaky as she wrapped her hand around his ready cock. She smiled impishly up at him before she took the head between her moist lips.

"Fuck" Jason sighed, letting his head fall back at the feel of her working him. He thread the fingers of one hand into her soft hair, feeling her glide her tongue along the underside of his length. His hand clenched as she sucked hard and worked her hand around the base.

"Sam…baby…" he panted when she started going faster. As much as he wanted to come like this, he needed to feel her again.

Sam moaned in protest when he lifted her from him but gasped as he came over her. He slammed his lips to hers kissing her hard. She tried to wrap her legs around him but too soon found herself facing the back and her hips jerked up.

"Oh!" she moaned at the feel of his hard cock at her entrance the second before he thrust into her core. She clenched her fingers in the bedspread beneath her, trying to keep herself up on her arms. But on his next hard thrust they gave out and she fell to the bed, crying out in the comforter. Jason roamed his hands over her back and gripped her hips, keeping them elevated to his. He stared down where they were joined, swelling further at the sight. He entered her slower the next thrust, not wanting this to end.

Jason slid his hand under her and lifted her chest off the bed slightly. He braced his other hand beside her, coming over her and pressing his front to her back. Sam turned her head and they both looked deep into each other's eyes. Jason continued his slow loving of her body as he leaned in and captured her lips. Sam moaned as the feel of him in every part of her. His big hand slid up and cupped her breast and played with the tip making her groan.

Jason lifted back on his legs, taking her with him as he moved faster with in her. The new position making him hit just the right spot in her, Sam started to cry out with every thrust. With one hand still pulling and pinching at her nipple Jason let his other hand slip down between her legs. Sam tore her mouth from his and moaned as he fingered her clit, bringing her closer to the edge.

Knowing her body better that she did, Jason knew how close she was to coming for him again. He thrust faster, holding her body immobile to do anything but take the pleasure how he saw fit. Her head thrown back on her shoulder, Jason brushed his lips over her neck before biting down at the sensitive area when her neck met her shoulder.

She was done.

Sam cried out his name as her release shot through her. Feeling her go tight around his cock, Jason moaned against her neck releasing everything he had into her. Completely spent, Jason eased them both to the bed and tried to move off her so he wouldn't crush her.

"No." Sam held tight to his arm, keeping him in place.

Jason smiled against her neck and said "I don't want to crush you." as he placed a string of kisses to he neck.

"You feel good crushing me." She muttered.

He chuckled softly but moved back and helped turn her over. he settled more to her side and stared down at her. The soft look on her face and the satisfaction in her eyes as his hands roamed over her naked body brought so much back to him. This had always been his favorite part of making love to Sam, holding her after.

Sam reached up and softly touched his face. She looked into his eyes and made sure that he was aware of this moment. "I love you." she said "I love you so much."

Jason felt the emotions rise in his throat. He had been waiting to hear her say that for so long. For so long he had to put on a brave face so that he could just get through the day without her. But he knew he no longer had to. "I love you, too. More than you'll ever know." He said.

"I do. I always have." She whispered as tears formed in her yes. "I'm so sorry I let us…" she started but he cut her off with a swift hard kiss. "I don't care. I don't care about the past, Sam. All I care about is that I have you back. And I swear I am never letting you go again." He brushed the few tears that fell from her eyes and leaned down to capture her lips again. Sam wrapped her harm around him and help on tight. After 6 long years, she finally had her Jason back. And just like he said, she was never letting him go.

* * *

Let me know what you think! XOXO


End file.
